Granted
by abers
Summary: Kagome was happy but did she take things for granted? Is Kouga? And what about Sesshomaru? Things seem better when there gone. Make things there happiest when its happening.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-granted

"Welcome everyone! To the ninth grade one acts, I'm glad that everyone who is here! These kids put a lot of work and effort to make these to be a great evening for you!" A man said as he played mike man on stage.

Kagome a 19 year old, leaning on her arm rest. She had a bored look on, she only came because her 'son' was in one of the shows. She yawned. She felt eyes on her. She looked over, a beautiful man was sitting next to her. He was glaring. She snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes at the man. He also rolled his eyes mimicking her childish act. She was going to say something when she saw the houselights fade. Music filled the theater room.

Two hours passed. Drool hung from Kagomes mouth. She stayed awake during her 'sons' one act but during the other ones she dozzed off a bit. But she couldn't. She could feel the glare from the man beside. Her, to be a jerk she knocked his elbow off the arm rest they shared. He knocked hers off as well. She looked at her watch it was almost nine O clock. It was 10 minutes to nine.

She watched all the kids crowd onto the stage. They were doing some awards.

Kagome almost cheered when she heard the mike man say magical words: "Thank you for coming tonight, you all have a nice night!"

Kagome jumped out of her seat and skipped up the stairs of the theater she went to the outside of the theater and waited for her 'son,'

"KAAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!" A voice echoed happily. "Shiiipppooo!! Your one act was great! I LOVED it. I can't believe you kissed that girl. Who's she stud?" Kagome joked. Shippo blushed. "Just a girl who was acting with me. Her name is Rin, oh! There she is! HEY RIN!" Shippo waved in her direction. "Oh, hi Shippo. I thought that turned out great! Oh! Is this your mommy?" Rin asked smiling warmly. "She's pretty." Rin commented. Kagome smiled. "What a nice girl, where's your parents?" Kagome asked smiling. "Oh, there not here but sesshomaru is in the potty!" She giggled. _'Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome smirked.

Kagome got wide eyed. "It's you!" Kagome pointed. Rin looked confused. "You've met Sesshomaru?" Kagome half nodded her head. Then stopped. Her hands moved. "Oh! You have a kid? I thought you were in your early twenties...how much plastic surgery did you get to look so young? How old are you? 40?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Sesshomaru touched Rin's shoulder. She moved and started to walk away with Sesshomaru. "See you tomorrow at school Shippo!" They left out the front door. Shippo giggled. "Veerrrryyyy smooth Kagome. I see how men throw them selves all over you now. With that charm of yours." Shippo laughed. "Shut up!" Shippo laughed more. "Can we go home now Kagome?" She smiled and they also left.

"So Shippo, before you do to bed. Please my curiousness. What's up with Sesshomaru and Rin? 

I mean is that really his kid?" Kagome asked. Shippo shook his head. "Nope He babysits her. That's all I know, I think he's like 24." Kagome nodded her head. "Good boy. Now sleeeeeep!" She smiled and patted him on the head. She got up and turned the light off as she exited his room. Kagome was very wealthy. She lived by her self (And Shippo) She was a artist and part time manager at KFC. Her art work was loved threw the small city she lived in. Kagome has been off and on been dating Kouga. One of her long-short term boyfriends. She felt her pocket ring. She took her cell phone out of her pants. _1 new text messege(s)_ it read. She smiled. It was from kouga. _Tomorrow, lunch?_ It read. Kagome was pumped. She texted back._ I don't see why not._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—SLAM!

Kagome hit her alarm clock. "Ughh..." She whimpered half asleep. It was 6:40 am. She got up and rubbed her eyes. "Blehh...morning breath" She could smell it. She dragged her self to the bathroom. She looked at her self with a half smile. "Hey there good...looking? Haha Sureee." She laughed to her self. Kagome brushed her teeth slashed water up to her face. She then got naked and jumped into the shower.

10 minutes past and Kagome jumped out. She yawned then went to dress. "Shippo, wake. It's already 7:10. UP BOY!" She yelled as she turned the lights on and tore the blankets off the boys body. Shippo sprung up.

"IM NAKEDDD!!" He yelled blushing as he ran into the bathroom. Kagome laughed and went into her room.

Kagome went and dropped Shippo off at school. Shippo was a ninth grader. He was a smart kid, but no genius. Shippo wasn't even Kagomes. Kagomes just watching him for a few days 'cause his moms who's Kagome good friend is in a money problem pickle. Kagome just couldn't say no.

It's been two days with Shippo. She honestly liked the company. She's hung out with him before.

Kagome called Kouga up and asked him about going out to eat for lunch. Kouga agreed and they went to eat at the panda buffet.

"So, Kagome what have you been up to lately?" Kouga asked taking interest in Kagomes life. "Mmm...you know Shippo well hes staying with me at my place for about a week or two. My friend his mom is having some money problems, so I told her I'd watch him. Oh I went to his one act last night, It was good but I met this big jerk there." Kagome pouted.

"You met a guy? How was he a jerk?" Kouga asked. Motioning her to go on. He smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back but slurped some noodles. "Well, we were sitting next to each other, he was glaring at me for some random reason. So I was messing with him. Like bumping his elbow off the arm rest, calling him old..same ol same ol." She grinned. Kouga laughed.

"Shippo kissed some girl at his school in the one act. What a stud. I wish I could be 14 again. 

Ah, to be young. It's so hard be old." She smiled side ways. "Kagome, you're a beautiful 19 year old woman. Not even close to being old my dear." Kagome smiled big at him.

Kagome let out a moan. Kouga finished and Kagomes head fell back. She was panting. Kouga also let his head fall. They laid there. Kouga pulled out and threw his condom across his room. "Well, that wasn't smart...what if you step on it?" Kagome asked grinning.

"Then I regret stepping on it, and throwing it." Kouga laughed. "Hey you know what time it is?" Kagome asked. She smiled as Kouga kissed her forehead. "2:45..why?" He asked. Kagome jotted up. "Gotta go pick Shippo up!" She ran around to put her clothes back on. Kouga laughed at her. She was about to leave. "Text me later, love you. Bye!" She smiled and closed the door.

"How am I to tell her now?" Kouga frowned and put his hands in his face.

Kagome felt so good. She was in a super mood. She got paid today, got to eat out and sex with the man she loved. Nothing could ruin her mood. Even picking Shippo up from school. She couldn't help but have a big grin on her face. She entered the school parking lot and parked in the visitor section. She walked into the school and looked around. 'To think I was hear all the time last year..' she smiled at her old memories.

Kagome remembered dating Inuyasha in her freshman year, they broke up when they were both seniors. They both claimed they just didn't love each other anymore. So no feeling were hurt to badly. Kagome sighed and saw teachers standing and talking. She heard the bell ring. She watched as the kids poured out of the classrooms. She saw Shippo and waved at him.

"Hey, can you give me a ride to the park please?" He asked with puppy eyes. "Rin said she'd met me there..please?" kagome smiled. She was in a good mood. "Sure I will!" Kagome smiled. They ran out of the school. It was a Friday too how could Kagome say no? Before she dropped him off they went to get ice cream.

Kagome did a skid as she came to a stop. She could see Rin jump out of the car. She saw Sesshomaru. That's when she thought of something. She's never heard Sesshomaru's voice..She has no idea what he sounds like. Kagomes curiousity got the best of her. She jumped out of her car. She ran over to Sesshomaru's nice black Mustang. She looked at him. He looked back.

"Talk." She commanded. He glared at her. "Come on I know you can!" She teased him like he was a dog. He stuck his hand out. She looked at him confused. She placed her hand on his. He shook it off in disgust. Than he took his cell phone out and pointed at it. She smiled and handed her phone to him. She looked at him queerly as he pushed bottons on kagomes phone. She than watched as he messed with his own.

Kagome smiled as he handed it back to her. He pulled back and sped out of the parking lot. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text message. _'I will not talk to you. -Sesshomaru'_ she stared at it. She fumed. She ran over to her car and waved to Shippo as she also drove away. She 

drove to her house and flung herself on her bed. 'should I respond back?' She asked herself many times. She nodded and push 'reply' back.

'_Oh? -Kagome'_ Kagome felt lame for not saying something witty. But she was also proud. She texted him back. AND wasn't scared. "I deserve a pop tart!" She laughed and skipped into her kitchen.

Two weeks past since her poptart. Kagome was never any happier. She had two great jobs that she loved. She had Shippo and Kouga. Everything was going great for Kagome. She felt great and took it for granted. She was walking threw the mall when her phone rang. "Mushi mushi?" She said with a cute tone. "You let Shippo stay at a girls house? Kagome I trusted you to take good care of him! I'm taking him back. Fuck you! I thought we were friends and you couldn't even do that properly to look over my son! I hate you. Go die!" Kagome was frozen. She just stood there people walking past her the phone still her ear. Tears slipped down her face.

Kagome sighed as she was at home. It was lonely without Shippo. His room he was staying in was cleared. She started to cry again. "Shippo, I miss you.." She fell to her knees and sobbed. She got a phone call. "It's Kouga!" She smiled whipping her tears. "Kouga!" She answered. "I'll be at your house in 5.." He said sounding hesitant. Kagome heard a click. Kagome smiled. She hasn't seen Kouga in a week now. Kagomes been working on a painting for a awhile. She didn't know what it would turn out to be yet.

Kagome put her hair up and changed into something cozy. She heard a knock and ran over to the door with a smile. She than frowned as she saw kouga's face. "What's the matter?" She asked putting her hands to his face. He shook her hands off. "Kagome, I've been thinking..." Kagome shook her head. She knew what was coming. "I don't think our on and off dating is fair...I don't want to hurt you but.." He couldn't finish when Kagome smashed her lips to Kouga's. "No! You can't leave me, you're all I got left!" She cried.

Kouga walked in. "It's late Kagome, you should sleep...I'll stay here till you sleep, but tonight will be the last night of us 'together' I'm sorry..." Kouga said with a painful frown. Kagome hicuped as they laid in her bed together. She was sobbing and Kouga felt horrible. But he kept it going to long. He was done hurting Kagome. Kouga was shocked when he heard kagomes breath pace down. 'She's sleeping..' Kouga thought with a smile. He kissed her forehead and sneaked out.

Kagome frowned as she heard her alarm clock go off. She worked at Kfc today. She looked at her clock and it was 6:30 am. She worked at 8:30..Plus she had to get there earlier to set everything up for the cooks and nine O clocks. Kagome sighed and went to shower. "Damn me for being a manager.." She cursed herself.

Kagome shook her head as she got out of the shower. She woke up alone this morning, she knew Kouga wouldn't be there...but she was hoping that he would be. She let out another sigh. "I've been sighing to much lately..."

She put on her uniform and put her long hair up into a pony tail. She than stopped. When was it 

that last time she talked to Kikyo? She shook it off. She left and walked over to her car it started and she was off.

Kikyo was Kagomes sister. Kagome loved and respected Kikyo more than anyone. Kagome even straighten her hair and grew it so it was as long as Kikyo. But when Kikyo got out of highschool she moved to New York so she could work with her dancing. Kagome was very envious to Kikyo. Kagome went into dancing too but she couldn't go anywhere with it. So she stuck with something she was excellent at, art. Something Kikyo couldn't do, and something only Kagome could do in her family. Kagome hasn't talked to her since she left..which was a year ago.

Kagome told her self not to worry to much about it.

Kagome opened the Kfc door and turned off the alarms if someone broke in. She put her stuff on the counter and started to get ready for the other workers to arrive. She sighed once again. "It's going to be a long day.

Kagome was staring at the clock. It was 4:30, she couldn't leave till everyone was there. The last 4 O clock hasn't showed up yet. Kagome almost ripped her hair out. She wanted to leave so badly. "Umm, Santo, I know I have to wait for the last 4 O clock. But maybe there not showing up, I really do got to go.." Santo gave her a look. "Leave," She smiled. Kagome smiled back. "Thanks." Santo then stopped. "You work next Friday too right?" Kagome nodded.

-

Kagome ran to her car. She sped down the road and headed to the coffee place. She hasn't been there in months she's been pretty busy lately. She walked in a little bell rang threw the store. She went up to the counter with a smile. "One coffee please with cream and sugar." She smiled. The girl at the counter smiled. "Wow, Kagome you haven't been here in ages I've started to miss you." She grinned. "Coming right up."

Kagome was about to sit in the seat she does every time but noticed someone else was there! And no one other than, Sesshomaru. Kagome made a side ways frown. She knew he wasn't going to talk to her. Kagome grabbed her coffee and sat down where he was. Sesshomaru was on a laptop. He looked up at her. "Hey long time no see hm Sesshomaru?" Kagome said with a smile? More like a evil grin. "You know, this is my spot. I've been coming here since junior high. So would you please move?" Kagome asked with a angry smile.

Sesshomaru just looked at her with a poker face. Kagomes jaw tightened as she saw him grab his cell phone. Kagome almost rolled her eyes when she heard her phone beep. She took it out of her pocket. It read: _'No. -Sesshomaru'_ "Fine, than you're just going to have to enjoy my presence as I sit here. You know it'd be easier if you just moved. You wont win." She muttered as her hand was on her hand resting on the table. Sesshomaru then played with his cell phone.

'_Is that a challange? -Sesshomaru'_ kagome rolled her eyes. "Why yes." She didn't really mind when other people were sitting here. But she just wanted to mess with Sesshomaru. He bugged her and she wanted to know why. So she bugged him back.

'_Did you lose Shippo? -Sesshomaru'_ Kagome got wide eyed as she read the text. '_Yes, his mother wants me to die for letting Shippo sleep over Rins...he told me you'd be watching them..-Kagome'_ Sesshomaru looked at her with a stern face._ 'Just because I was there, doesn't mean it will make her feel better. You need to think things out more. Not just do it on impulse. It's a big mistake. -Sesshomaru'_ Kagome snorted. _'Are you implying I don't think things out clearly? I'm just a dumb girl? -Kagome'_ Kagome almost laughed. It was so dumb to be texting someone who was no more than two feet away. But at least they were well...talking.

It made Kagome feel better. She was still sad that Shippo and Kouga both left her. But she'll get over it. At least that's what Kagome told herself. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a beep from her phone. _'Kagome, it's mom. Are you still bringing Kouga over this weekend for super? I can't wait to see you two. I bet you're getting married right? I can't wait to meet him!'_ Kagome felt her heart tighten as she read her moms text. She couldn't tell her mother that they broke up. She didn't even get to meet him. That's when Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Please say he says yes. Kagome hoped deep in her heart.

'_Do me a favor and I'll pay you with cash or check. One thousand dollars.-Kagome'_ She pushed send and awaited to see his response._ '...continue.- Sesshomaru'_ Kagome swallowed hard. _'Pretend to be my boyfriend and meet my mother...-Kagome'_ Kagome pushed send again. She then looked at Sesshomaru as he looked at his phone. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He stood up and started to leave. Kagome almost cried. She followed. _'No. -Sesshomaru'_

"Sesshomaru, please do me this favor! I can't tell her that me and kouga broke up! She hasn't even met him." Kagome said with a bow. "I refuse. Why should I help out a stranger? A female human no less? Leave me be." Seeshomaru said speaking for the first time. Kagomes ear cried as Sesshomaru had the most soothing voice she's heard. "I know this isn't your problem. You shouldn't even bother. But I really need your help. I just need you to pose, and you get the money, that's it."

Sesshomaru was still walking. Kagome wanted to give up but she saw him stop. "I will 'help' you..but make it two thousand and you have a deal." Kagome nodded her head and Sesshomaru continued to walk away. She saw him drive away. That's when it hit Kagome. Sesshomaru talked to her. She smiled and pulled her phone out.

'_I win. -Kagome.'_

AN: Hello! Oh my I haven't posted anything in awhile. I haven't wrote Sessh/kags in awhile...but I read some stories and I wanted to write one again. The ideas use to pour out of me so easily and now it's harder and harder. I'll try to keep the chapters long. I hope you like my first chapter and continue to read my story.

Reviews are most loved as always!

Kthx tell I update

-Sesshyslove


	2. reasons

Chapter one-granted

"Welcome everyone! To the ninth grade one acts, I'm glad that everyone who is here! These kids put a lot of work and effort to make these to be a great evening for you!" A man said as he played mike man on stage.

Kagome a 19 year old, leaning on her arm rest. She had a bored look on, she only came because her 'son' was in one of the shows. She yawned. She felt eyes on her. She looked over, a beautiful man was sitting next to her. He was glaring. She snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes at the man. He also rolled his eyes mimicking her childish act. She was going to say something when she saw the houselights fade. Music filled the theater room.

Two hours passed. Drool hung from Kagomes mouth. She stayed awake during her 'sons' one act but during the other ones she dozzed off a bit. But she couldn't. She could feel the glare from the man beside. Her, to be a jerk she knocked his elbow off the arm rest they shared. He knocked hers off as well. She looked at her watch it was almost nine O clock. It was 10 minutes to nine.

She watched all the kids crowd onto the stage. They were doing some awards.

Kagome almost cheered when she heard the mike man say magical words: "Thank you for coming tonight, you all have a nice night!"

Kagome jumped out of her seat and skipped up the stairs of the theater she went to the outside of the theater and waited for her 'son,'

"KAAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!" A voice echoed happily. "Shiiipppooo!! Your one act was great! I LOVED it. I can't believe you kissed that girl. Who's she stud?" Kagome joked. Shippo blushed. "Just a girl who was acting with me. Her name is Rin, oh! There she is! HEY RIN!" Shippo waved in her direction. "Oh, hi Shippo. I thought that turned out great! Oh! Is this your mommy?" Rin asked smiling warmly. "She's pretty." Rin commented. Kagome smiled. "What a nice girl, where's your parents?" Kagome asked smiling. "Oh, there not here but sesshomaru is in the potty!" She giggled. _'Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome smirked.

Kagome got wide eyed. "It's you!" Kagome pointed. Rin looked confused. "You've met Sesshomaru?" Kagome half nodded her head. Then stopped. Her hands moved. "Oh! You have a kid? I thought you were in your early twenties...how much plastic surgery did you get to look so young? How old are you? 40?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Sesshomaru touched Rin's shoulder. She moved and started to walk away with Sesshomaru. "See you tomorrow at school Shippo!" They left out the front door. Shippo giggled. "Veerrrryyyy smooth Kagome. I see how men throw them selves all over you now. With that charm of yours." Shippo laughed. "Shut up!" Shippo laughed more. "Can we go home now Kagome?" She smiled and they also left.

"So Shippo, before you do to bed. Please my curiousness. What's up with Sesshomaru and Rin? I mean is that really his kid?" Kagome asked. Shippo shook his head. "Nope He babysits her. 

That's all I know, I think he's like 24." Kagome nodded her head. "Good boy. Now sleeeeeep!" She smiled and patted him on the head. She got up and turned the light off as she exited his room. Kagome was very wealthy. She lived by her self (And Shippo) She was a artist and part time manager at KFC. Her art work was loved threw the small city she lived in. Kagome has been off and on been dating Kouga. One of her long-short term boyfriends. She felt her pocket ring. She took her cell phone out of her pants. _1 new text messege(s)_ it read. She smiled. It was from kouga. _Tomorrow, lunch?_ It read. Kagome was pumped. She texted back._ I don't see why not._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—SLAM!

Kagome hit her alarm clock. "Ughh..." She whimpered half asleep. It was 6:40 am. She got up and rubbed her eyes. "Blehh...morning breath" She could smell it. She dragged her self to the bathroom. She looked at her self with a half smile. "Hey there good...looking? Haha Sureee." She laughed to her self. Kagome brushed her teeth slashed water up to her face. She then got naked and jumped into the shower.

10 minutes past and Kagome jumped out. She yawned then went to dress. "Shippo, wake. It's already 7:10. UP BOY!" She yelled as she turned the lights on and tore the blankets off the boys body. Shippo sprung up.

"IM NAKEDDD!!" He yelled blushing as he ran into the bathroom. Kagome laughed and went into her room.

Kagome went and dropped Shippo off at school. Shippo was a ninth grader. He was a smart kid, but no genius. Shippo wasn't even Kagomes. Kagomes just watching him for a few days 'cause his moms who's Kagome good friend is in a money problem pickle. Kagome just couldn't say no.

It's been two days with Shippo. She honestly liked the company. She's hung out with him before.

Kagome called Kouga up and asked him about going out to eat for lunch. Kouga agreed and they went to eat at the panda buffet.

"So, Kagome what have you been up to lately?" Kouga asked taking interest in Kagomes life. "Mmm...you know Shippo well hes staying with me at my place for about a week or two. My friend his mom is having some money problems, so I told her I'd watch him. Oh I went to his one act last night, It was good but I met this big jerk there." Kagome pouted.

"You met a guy? How was he a jerk?" Kouga asked. Motioning her to go on. He smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back but slurped some noodles. "Well, we were sitting next to each other, he was glaring at me for some random reason. So I was messing with him. Like bumping his elbow off the arm rest, calling him old..same ol same ol." She grinned. Kouga laughed.

"Shippo kissed some girl at his school in the one act. What a stud. I wish I could be 14 again. Ah, to be young. It's so hard be old." She smiled side ways. "Kagome, you're a beautiful 19 year 

old woman. Not even close to being old my dear." Kagome smiled big at him.

Kagome let out a moan. Kouga finished and Kagomes head fell back. She was panting. Kouga also let his head fall. They laid there. Kouga pulled out and threw his condom across his room. "Well, that wasn't smart...what if you step on it?" Kagome asked grinning.

"Then I regret stepping on it, and throwing it." Kouga laughed. "Hey you know what time it is?" Kagome asked. She smiled as Kouga kissed her forehead. "2:45..why?" He asked. Kagome jotted up. "Gotta go pick Shippo up!" She ran around to put her clothes back on. Kouga laughed at her. She was about to leave. "Text me later, love you. Bye!" She smiled and closed the door.

"How am I to tell her now?" Kouga frowned and put his hands in his face.

Kagome felt so good. She was in a super mood. She got paid today, got to eat out and sex with the man she loved. Nothing could ruin her mood. Even picking Shippo up from school. She couldn't help but have a big grin on her face. She entered the school parking lot and parked in the visitor section. She walked into the school and looked around. 'To think I was hear all the time last year..' she smiled at her old memories.

Kagome remembered dating Inuyasha in her freshman year, they broke up when they were both seniors. They both claimed they just didn't love each other anymore. So no feeling were hurt to badly. Kagome sighed and saw teachers standing and talking. She heard the bell ring. She watched as the kids poured out of the classrooms. She saw Shippo and waved at him.

"Hey, can you give me a ride to the park please?" He asked with puppy eyes. "Rin said she'd met me there..please?" kagome smiled. She was in a good mood. "Sure I will!" Kagome smiled. They ran out of the school. It was a Friday too how could Kagome say no? Before she dropped him off they went to get ice cream.

Kagome did a skid as she came to a stop. She could see Rin jump out of the car. She saw Sesshomaru. That's when she thought of something. She's never heard Sesshomaru's voice..She has no idea what he sounds like. Kagomes curiousity got the best of her. She jumped out of her car. She ran over to Sesshomaru's nice black Mustang. She looked at him. He looked back.

"Talk." She commanded. He glared at her. "Come on I know you can!" She teased him like he was a dog. He stuck his hand out. She looked at him confused. She placed her hand on his. He shook it off in disgust. Than he took his cell phone out and pointed at it. She smiled and handed her phone to him. She looked at him queerly as he pushed bottons on kagomes phone. She than watched as he messed with his own.

Kagome smiled as he handed it back to her. He pulled back and sped out of the parking lot. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text message. _'I will not talk to you. -Sesshomaru'_ she stared at it. She fumed. She ran over to her car and waved to Shippo as she also drove away. She drove to her house and flung herself on her bed. 'should I respond back?' She asked herself 

many times. She nodded and push 'reply' back.

'_Oh? -Kagome'_ Kagome felt lame for not saying something witty. But she was also proud. She texted him back. AND wasn't scared. "I deserve a pop tart!" She laughed and skipped into her kitchen.

Two weeks past since her poptart. Kagome was never any happier. She had two great jobs that she loved. She had Shippo and Kouga. Everything was going great for Kagome. She felt great and took it for granted. She was walking threw the mall when her phone rang. "Mushi mushi?" She said with a cute tone. "You let Shippo stay at a girls house? Kagome I trusted you to take good care of him! I'm taking him back. Fuck you! I thought we were friends and you couldn't even do that properly to look over my son! I hate you. Go die!" Kagome was frozen. She just stood there people walking past her the phone still her ear. Tears slipped down her face.

Kagome sighed as she was at home. It was lonely without Shippo. His room he was staying in was cleared. She started to cry again. "Shippo, I miss you.." She fell to her knees and sobbed. She got a phone call. "It's Kouga!" She smiled whipping her tears. "Kouga!" She answered. "I'll be at your house in 5.." He said sounding hesitant. Kagome heard a click. Kagome smiled. She hasn't seen Kouga in a week now. Kagomes been working on a painting for a awhile. She didn't know what it would turn out to be yet.

Kagome put her hair up and changed into something cozy. She heard a knock and ran over to the door with a smile. She than frowned as she saw kouga's face. "What's the matter?" She asked putting her hands to his face. He shook her hands off. "Kagome, I've been thinking..." Kagome shook her head. She knew what was coming. "I don't think our on and off dating is fair...I don't want to hurt you but.." He couldn't finish when Kagome smashed her lips to Kouga's. "No! You can't leave me, you're all I got left!" She cried.

Kouga walked in. "It's late Kagome, you should sleep...I'll stay here till you sleep, but tonight will be the last night of us 'together' I'm sorry..." Kouga said with a painful frown. Kagome hicuped as they laid in her bed together. She was sobbing and Kouga felt horrible. But he kept it going to long. He was done hurting Kagome. Kouga was shocked when he heard kagomes breath pace down. 'She's sleeping..' Kouga thought with a smile. He kissed her forehead and sneaked out.

Kagome frowned as she heard her alarm clock go off. She worked at Kfc today. She looked at her clock and it was 6:30 am. She worked at 8:30..Plus she had to get there earlier to set everything up for the cooks and nine O clocks. Kagome sighed and went to shower. "Damn me for being a manager.." She cursed herself.

Kagome shook her head as she got out of the shower. She woke up alone this morning, she knew Kouga wouldn't be there...but she was hoping that he would be. She let out another sigh. "I've been sighing to much lately..."

She put on her uniform and put her long hair up into a pony tail. She than stopped. When was it that last time she talked to Kikyo? She shook it off. She left and walked over to her car it started 

and she was off.

Kikyo was Kagomes sister. Kagome loved and respected Kikyo more than anyone. Kagome even straighten her hair and grew it so it was as long as Kikyo. But when Kikyo got out of highschool she moved to New York so she could work with her dancing. Kagome was very envious to Kikyo. Kagome went into dancing too but she couldn't go anywhere with it. So she stuck with something she was excellent at, art. Something Kikyo couldn't do, and something only Kagome could do in her family. Kagome hasn't talked to her since she left..which was a year ago.

Kagome told her self not to worry to much about it.

Kagome opened the Kfc door and turned off the alarms if someone broke in. She put her stuff on the counter and started to get ready for the other workers to arrive. She sighed once again. "It's going to be a long day.

Kagome was staring at the clock. It was 4:30, she couldn't leave till everyone was there. The last 4 O clock hasn't showed up yet. Kagome almost ripped her hair out. She wanted to leave so badly. "Umm, Santo, I know I have to wait for the last 4 O clock. But maybe there not showing up, I really do got to go.." Santo gave her a look. "Leave," She smiled. Kagome smiled back. "Thanks." Santo then stopped. "You work next Friday too right?" Kagome nodded.

-

Kagome ran to her car. She sped down the road and headed to the coffee place. She hasn't been there in months she's been pretty busy lately. She walked in a little bell rang threw the store. She went up to the counter with a smile. "One coffee please with cream and sugar." She smiled. The girl at the counter smiled. "Wow, Kagome you haven't been here in ages I've started to miss you." She grinned. "Coming right up."

Kagome was about to sit in the seat she does every time but noticed someone else was there! And no one other than, Sesshomaru. Kagome made a side ways frown. She knew he wasn't going to talk to her. Kagome grabbed her coffee and sat down where he was. Sesshomaru was on a laptop. He looked up at her. "Hey long time no see hm Sesshomaru?" Kagome said with a smile? More like a evil grin. "You know, this is my spot. I've been coming here since junior high. So would you please move?" Kagome asked with a angry smile.

Sesshomaru just looked at her with a poker face. Kagomes jaw tightened as she saw him grab his cell phone. Kagome almost rolled her eyes when she heard her phone beep. She took it out of her pocket. It read: _'No. -Sesshomaru'_ "Fine, than you're just going to have to enjoy my presence as I sit here. You know it'd be easier if you just moved. You wont win." She muttered as her hand was on her hand resting on the table. Sesshomaru then played with his cell phone.

'_Is that a challange? -Sesshomaru'_ kagome rolled her eyes. "Why yes." She didn't really mind when other people were sitting here. But she just wanted to mess with Sesshomaru. He bugged her and she wanted to know why. So she bugged him back.

'_Did you lose Shippo? -Sesshomaru'_ Kagome got wide eyed as she read the text. '_Yes, his mother wants me to die for letting Shippo sleep over Rins...he told me you'd be watching them..-Kagome'_ Sesshomaru looked at her with a stern face._ 'Just because I was there, doesn't mean it will make her feel better. You need to think things out more. Not just do it on impulse. It's a big mistake. -Sesshomaru'_ Kagome snorted. _'Are you implying I don't think things out clearly? I'm just a dumb girl? -Kagome'_ Kagome almost laughed. It was

It made Kagome feel better. She was still sad that Shippo and Kouga both left her. But she'll get over it. At least that's what Kagome told herself. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a beep from her phone. _'Kagome, it's mom. Are you still bringing Kouga over this weekend for super? I can't wait to see you two. I bet you're getting married right? I can't wait to meet him!'_ Kagome felt her heart tighten as she read her moms text. She couldn't tell her mother that they broke up. She didn't even get to meet him. That's when Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Please say he says yes. Kagome hoped deep in her heart.

'_Do me a favor and I'll pay you with cash or check. One thousand dollars.-Kagome'_ She pushed send and awaited to see his response._ '...continue.- Sesshomaru'_ Kagome swallowed hard. _'Pretend to be my boyfriend and meet my mother...-Kagome'_ Kagome pushed send again. She then looked at Sesshomaru as he looked at his phone. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He stood up and started to leave. Kagome almost cried. She followed. _'No. -Sesshomaru'_

"Sesshomaru, please do me this favor! I can't tell her that me and kouga broke up! She hasn't even met him." Kagome said with a bow. "I refuse. Why should I help out a stranger? A female human no less? Leave me be." Seeshomaru said speaking for the first time. Kagomes ear cried as Sesshomaru had the most soothing voice she's heard. "I know this isn't your problem. You shouldn't even bother. But I really need your help. I just need you to pose, and you get the money, that's it."

Sesshomaru was still walking. Kagome wanted to give up but she saw him stop. "I will 'help' you..but make it two thousand and you have a deal." Kagome nodded her head and Sesshomaru continued to walk away. She saw him drive away. That's when it hit Kagome. Sesshomaru talked to her. She smiled and pulled her phone out.

'_I win. -Kagome.'_

AN: Hello! Oh my I haven't posted anything in awhile. I haven't wrote Sessh/kags in awhile...but I read some stories and I wanted to write one again. The ideas use to pour out of me so easily and now it's harder and harder. I'll try to keep the chapters long. I hope you like my first chapter and continue to read my story.

Reviews are most loved as always!

Kthx tell I update

-Sesshyslove


	3. games

Chapter three- games

"Haha I'm going to win! Yes, yes, YESSSS!" Kagome hooted and jumped up in the air dancing.

Sesshomaru was sitting next to her on the couch. "I thought you said you were a master video game player? Was someone bluffing when they said that?" kagome made a cheeky face and laughed.

Sesshomaru grunted. "I'm not use to playing Yoshi.." Sesshomaru said with his nose in the air. Kagome laughed at Sesshomaru's lame excuse. "Okay, then well switched. I haven't play Mario cart in a while, so I thought you'd have an advantage. But you suck!" She laughed more and more rubbing in her victory.

"Fine, I pick the next game." Sesshomaru pulled a game out of his bag and put it in the super nintendo. Kagome gave him a side ways glance. " A war game? These are lame graphics.." She complained. She sucked at war games, fighting games. "Someone admitting defeat?" He said with a sketchy voice. Kagome made a face. "No way! I'll win again!"

"Loser does whatever winner says." Kagome grinned.

--

Kagome frowned. "So what do you want me to do?" Kagome said with pity in her eyes. They said 'go easy on me'. Sesshomaru smirked. "You must refer to me as master for the rest of the day." Kagomes eyes lit up. "That's it?" She laughed. "Okay MASTER Sesshomaru."

--

Kagome walked Sesshomaru to the door as he went to leave. "Well I'm off to work soon Sesshomaru text you later." Sesshomaru exited.

Kagome sighed as she fell on her butt. "What am I doing?" Kagome asked her self. Kagomes been texting Sesshomaru for about a three months now. They started hanging out person to person a couple of weeks ago. Kagomes known Sesshomaru for a whole three months now. Kagome was so confused. Kouga started texting her too. Inuyasha even called her, at least once every two weeks. She ignored them of course. But she responded to kouga.

--

Sesshomaru was at his house now. He was thinking. How could he of let himself get so close to Kagome now? He even told her to call him 'master.' He was confused with his own actions. He never let any female so close. When Sesshomaru use to date, he never hung out with them or texted them as much as he does Kagome.

"Do I have feelings for this woman? How could I?" Sesshomaru leaned in his chair. "Damn, feelings are useless." He hung his back words. "I'd be better off gay.."

--

Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. It was Miroku. Sesshomaru hasn't talked to him in weeks. He worked with Miroku at his fathers company. "Hello?" Sesshomaru answered. "Hey buddy. You don't talk to me at work any more. Not that you talked much in the first place." Miroku laughed at his joke. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Then come over, don't whine. I'm home." Sesshomaru hung up.

twenty minutes pasted

Sesshomaru looked at his clock it was already 7:30 Kagome worked at five. He frowned she had to work till close so he wont be getting texts from her till around mid night. He didn't see why so many people liked Kfc. He didn't care for fast food much. But he ate it every ONCE in a while. Sesshomaru heard a knock at his door.

He was guessing it was Miroku. "Come in!" He said loud enough for Miroku to hear.

Miroku walked in. "Hey..I've missed your company..if you keep neglecting me like this Sesshomaru...this relationship we have isn't going to work!" Miroku said with his hands on his hip.

Sesshomaru smirked sideways. "Baby, when were gone so long from each other, not hearing each others loving words..it's even better sex when it finally happens." Sesshomaru said as Miroku closed in on him. Getting him in a full armed embrace.

"I've missed your body. The heat feels nice." Miroku licked his friends cheek. Sesshomaru's breath hitched. "You're taking the joke to far.." Sesshomaru said getting uneasy. Miroku laughed. "Haha, sorry I was caught up in the moment."

--

Sesshomaru and miroku didn't really talk when they hung out. Sesshomaru laid on his bed and miroku sitting leaning against the head board. They were just listening to music. Sesshomaru was jotting something down for his job and Miroku was bobbing his head at the music as he texted his girlfriend. Sesshomaru and Miroku were like this for hours. Then Sesshomaru heard his phone beep. He looked at the clock and it was already 12:30.

"Time sure does fly.." Miroku smirked. "Well, I'm going to head out buddy. My woman needs some loving." He giggled and waved goodbye at his friend. Sesshomaru went to his phone and check the message.

'Hey I'm off. :p -Kagome''I never would of guessed..-Sesshomaru

'I want to drink tonight, buy me some alcohol and come to my house. I'll pay you back..-kagome'

Sesshomaru smirked at the message. 'I didn't take you for a drinker..-sesshomaru' he texted back.

An hour later

Kagome was laying on her floor when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" She yelled. Sesshomaru walked in with two cases. "You know that's not the safe, even if you are being lazy." He said in a mellow tone as he lightly kicked her and set the booze next to kagome.

"What'd you get?" Kagome asked as she looked in the bag next to her. "Jack? Rum? Mix? Mikes, captain Morgans...wow you got a selection...So how much was all this?" Kagome asked pulling her wallet out. Sesshomaru took her wallet and threw it into her bedroom. "No need. I used that money you gave me for whoring me." Sesshomaru sat down next to her. "So, where's remote? I want to watch TV as I watch you get smashed. I'll take pictures when get naked and sell them on Ebay." sesshomaru said taking a swig out of the bottle of captain morgan.

Kagome offered to play a drinking games.

They played many games, Drinking shots, bring pong, and other fun things. They even made prank calls. When someone answered they would both make sex noises. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru smirked. He couldn't help thinking that this was the first time in a long time that he's had such a good time. With a human no less. Sesshomaru leaned back. He was a bit tipsy. Kagome looked flat out drunk. She did drink a lot.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. "Hey, Sesshomaru...heheheh lets play a game. This is what we do." Kagome said slurring and laughing. "We both take our clothes off and jump up and down...into each other." She smiled at with a innocent face. Sesshomaru got shifty eyes. "Kagome, lets not do anything we'd regret." He eyed Kagome as she crawled over to him. "I'm not. We're not. It's not...I'm not even drunk." She smirked as she kissed his neck softly.

Sesshomaru pushed on her shoulders softly as she licked his neck.. Sesshomaru let out a grunt. He didn't know what to do. Should he hit her? No he couldn't he wanted this but he know it was wrong. But his life seemed more...complete with kagome in it. But...

His thoughts snapped away when he felt her unbuttoning his pants. His breath hitched and he let her touch him. He was to tipsy and he wanted it. His pants were off in seconds and his hands were roaming Kagomes butt as he went under her skirt and pulled at her panties.

He went to her sensitive area and she let out a moan. He shivered with pleasure as she licked down his stomach to his groin he buck his head back as she licked the tip of his head. Kagome took all of him into her mouth and he let out a loud moan. Sesshomaru pulled on Kagomes head as he locked her into a deep kissed. Kagome was lifting his shirt up and Sesshomaru pulling Kagomes skirt down. They were both naked.

Kagome was moaning as Sesshomaru licked her area. She locked her knees together and pushed Sesshomarus head down further. She was bucking up her hips and Sesshomaru smiled as he licked her and her juices. He pushed her legs apart and went back up to her mouth. He licked his lips and kissed Kagome again. Sesshomaru hovered above Kagome. "Do you want me?" He asked in a husky voice. Kagome couldn't say anything. The pleasure was to much. She half nodded her head. Her face flushed. He put the tip in and teased her. She looked at him with her eyes half open."Don tease me.." He thrusted into her all the way. He started out fast and hard 

Kagome was moaning out his name. He started to build up and was slowing down and his thrusts weren't as on pace. It seemed like he was just fucking her. He felt like he was about to cum so he pulled out and fished on her stomach. He sighed and rolled to the side. She was breathing heavy. He smiled and looked over at her

He got big eyed. "She's sleeping!" He looked at her stomach. He didn't mind he wiped it off and grabbed her and held her as he felt himself drifting off into sleep.

--

Kagome woke up. She was about to wipe her eye but she felt something heavy on her arm. She turned white when she saw what was making her arm stay down was another hand! Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru sleeping with his arm over Kagome. She screamed. Sesshomaru's head jolted up and Kagome fell off the bed.

"Sess-Sesshomaru!!" Kagome stuttered as he was on his knees. "Yea?" He asked. Kagomes eyes fell to his naked penis. "Your pecker!" Kagome blushed as she pointed at his 'manhood.' Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. He smirked. "Yea, you like it." He said with a cocky tone. "No! It looks like a dead worm." Her eyes got wide as she watched him move it. "Oh my! It's like a tail! You can move it without touching it!" She laughed. "I know, right?" Sesshomaru laughed a little.

--

Kagome and Sesshomaru were both dressed and decent. She couldn't look him in the eye.

She looked at his feet as she walked him to the door. "So….thanks for coming over last night.."She was blushing.

Sesshyslove: Enjoy tell I update: D


End file.
